Star Trek: The Next Friendship
by DarthFanFiction
Summary: A new planet has appeared in the gamma sector. The Enterprise-D and her crew are sent to investigate.
1. Chapter 1: E-12 Appears

_Captain's Log. Stardate 43050.5. We are being sent to a newly formed planet, that appeared on our long range scanners within the gamma sector, to discover if it is able to support life and hopefully figure out how it was formed._

"Commander Data, how long until we are in range of this planet?" said Picard.

"Approximately twelve hours and thirty-two minutes at warp three, sir." said Data.

"Can we pick up any life signs on the planet's surface?" said Picard.

"I'm reading a little over 400 different life forms on the planet's surface. All organic." said Data.

"Commander Data, what are the chances of intelligent life?"

"There are several species that could contain a high level of intelligence but we are still too far to tell."

"Your thoughts, Number One?" asked Picard.

"We would need to send down an away team to be certain but I believe there could be." said Riker.

"Agreed. Ensign, plot a course for E-12 and put us in orbit around the planet. Number One, gather all senior staff in the conference hall at 0800 hours."

"Aye sir." said Riker.

"You have the bridge, Number One." said Picard.

* * *

"Huah?" Celestia sat up and looked to the window.

"Sister, are you alright?" asked Luna as she opened the door.

"Yes but I do not know for how long. My magic is fading from the seal of the Equestrian cloak spell that I placed one thousand years ago." Said Celestia as her eyes drifted downward.

"I'm afraid I do not know of this spell."

"Using the help of Starswirl, We hid Equestria from space to prevent aliens from taking notice. We didn't want it to happen too early. It was done shortly after you were imprisoned in the moon."

"Would aliens actually be interested in us?" asked Luna.

"I'm afraid that they are already interested and on their way."

"Can't we just re-cast the spell?" asked Luna.

"It wouldn't help. They already know we exist. It was also one of the spells that Starswirl took to his grave. It is a shame that we couldn't pass that spell onto a new generation but we couldn't allow anyone with evil intentions to get ahold of it."

"What can we do, sister?"

"All we can do is wait. Worse comes to worse then I'll have to destroy Equestria in order to protect all the little ponies." said Celestia as she stared into her sister's eyes.

"Isn't that a little cruel?" asked Luna as her eyes widened.

"I like to think of it as a mercy killing. I won't make the decision light heartedly. If it saves even one pony from slavery and agony then it will be justified. Don't worry, after a couple thousand years, life will begin anew." said Celestia as she place her hooves around Luna and held on tight.


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

Picard walked over to the replicator and said, "tea, Earl Grey, hot."

Baa-rr-mm!

The warmth caressed his hands like a mother holding her child in a loving embrace. The sweet aroma sending clarity to his mind as the room came into focus. He let out a sigh as he eased into his white chair and pulled his red commander's shirt down. The twinkling of the stars stared back at him through the window.

Beep Beep!

"Come." he shouted out as the door opened.

"Captain, I'm not sure any of the life forms on E-12 have obtained warp capabilities yet but we are getting some unusual reading from the surface. It is almost as if some of life forms can bend the fabric of space and time to their will in the most peculiar way." said Data.

"What are you saying?" asked Picard.

"I believe that these life forms may pose a threat to the crew if angered. I suggest limited contact with them is most advisable." said Data.

"Data, are you familiar with the prime directive?" said Picard.

"Of course, sir." said Data.

"Well Starfleet Command has suggested against it. They believe it to be best to not passing up on this opportunity. So see if there is anyway you neutralize this energy that they use to affect the world around them." said Picard.

"That would be ill advised of you, sir. We have no way of knowing if it will harm them in any way." said Data.

"Data, I don't want excuses. I want options."

"Yes, sir." said Data as he turned to leave.

* * *

The crystals of Ponyville Castle gleamed as Celestia's sun shined through the tinted glass. Multiple designs and shapes shined throughout the castle. The sheets on a bed riffled as the baby dragon tossed and turned as he gripped his stomach.

Baaa!

Twilight sat up in her bed as Spike slammed opened the door. "Twilight! I received an urgent letter from Princess Celestia. She needs help." said Spike as fear gripped his eyes causing his knees to shake.

The letter flew across the room as Spike struggled to keep up. Her eyes gluing to the parchment as she scanned over the document.

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

You'll have to excuse my informal request of you this early in the morning but it is imperative that you were reached as soon as possible. As you may or may not be aware, the cloaking spell for Equestria has vanished. I'm afraid the failure in the spell attracted the attention of some aliens. I have no idea what this means for Equestria but you must assemble the Elements of Harmony and meet me in Canterlot immediately.

The fate of Equestria may rest on your shoulders.

Sincerely, Princess Celestia.

"Spike, pack our bags. I'll gather the rest of the Elements." commanded Twilight.

"Ugh… Why do I always get the tough job?" said Spike.

"No time to complain, Spike. We need to hurry." said Twilight as she unfolded her wings and flew through the door.

Twilight wings grew tired as the day went on but she couldn't give up now. There was just too much to do and Celestia's sun wouldn't go any slower for her.

Smack!

Twilight's muzzle filled with screaming pain. "Ye Ow!"

Twilight opened to find the thing she hit was Derpy. "Are you okay, Derpy?"

Derpy slowly nodded her head as her eyes spun back into place.

"Hey Derpy. Could you watch over the castle while we are gone? It would be a huge help." asked Twilight.

Derpy stood up as she saluted.

"I knew I could count on you." said Twilight as she smiled.


End file.
